A Rope of Sand
by THe Amazing Sponge
Summary: Have you ever held a rope of sand? We all have, at some point in our lives. . .T-P-U AU
1. Prolouge

A Rope of Sand  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Proluge  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Have you ever held a rope of sand? We all have at some point in our lives. A rope that   
  
can be destroyed at the slightest disturbance, a rope that cannot be easily replaced. A rope of  
  
sand is very fragile. A rope of sand is very rare. A strong rope especially. A rope of sand takes   
  
many, many years to create, many years without fault, many years with concentration, many  
  
years with teamwork. Each grain of sand in the rope represents a bond within the team. The less  
  
bond the team has, the weaker the rope is. The rope of sand is a great treasure to behold and  
  
the fruits of its labour are plentiful and sweet.   
  
If you had a rope of sand, would you treasure it? Or would you merely acknowledge it?  
  
If you had a rope of sand, would you show your thanks? Or would you toss it aside?  
  
If you had a rope of sand, would you destroy it? If so, how would you? Mercifully quick,   
  
so the one with the other end would be hurt, but not broken? Or tantalizingly slow, so that the   
  
one with the other end would be left on their knees, empty and alone?  
  
In this story, a poor, poor soul had formed a rope of sand with another, only to have  
  
that person slowly destroy it, after years of friendship. Years full of tears, laughter, sorrow and  
  
joy shared with each other. Those years, those beautiful carefree years, all tossed away, one   
  
by one.   
  
Like the grains of a rope of sand, slowly dissolving, slowly weakening the hard work  
  
that went into it. Slowly. . . Painfully. . .   
  
A rope of sand, something everyone has probably held at one time or another, has   
  
probably had destroyed at one time or another. A rope of sand, a bond, a trust.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	2. Chapter 1 Beginnings

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 1-Beginnings  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Congrats on your beautiful baby girl, Beederu!" Buruma tickled the  
  
newborn child's feet.  
  
"Arigatou Buruma. You had yours not too long ago as well, we'll have to  
  
set some playdates!" Beederu smiled at her daughter, softly cooing a lullaby.   
  
"Sleep my darling baby  
  
Rest your tired eyes  
  
Sleep my darling baby  
  
To dreamland you shall fly  
  
Sleep my darling baby  
  
Lay down your head  
  
Sleep my darling baby  
  
Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep  
  
Sleep. . . Rest. . .warm in your bed  
  
Sleep. . . Rest. . . my darling baby  
  
Dream. . . Dream. . . Dream. . . "  
  
"Wow, Beederu, where did you learn that?" asked Buruma.  
  
"I remember my mother sang it to me before. . . A long time ago,"  
  
Beederu looked wistfully up at the clouds. ":Mom. . . I know I will be able to finish  
  
what you had started. . .to let your child live a happy and complete life. . . I know  
  
I won't let Panny down. . .:" Her thoughts were interrupted by a slight tugging at her dress.  
  
"MissBeederuGohan'sWifeandGoten'sNewSisterAndMotherToPanny, can   
  
I hold Panny?" a young 5 year-old Trunks, 4 year-old Goten and 3 year-old Uubu had stopped  
  
playing to look at the new baby.  
  
"Alright, but be careful. Take this and hold her here and here," Beederu put the smal  
  
l bundle into Trunks' arms a placed his hands around it. She pulled down the cloth a bit and a   
  
small, dark-eyed face peered out at them. The eyes immediatly began welling up and then  
  
Pan started crying.  
  
"WHOA! Trunks, look what you did!" Goten scolded.  
  
"Um, er, uh. . . Don't cry, don't cry, please. . .um. . . " Trunks frantically tried to  
  
hush the bawling infant. Then he remembered Beederu's lullaby.   
  
"Uh, here goes. . .  
  
Sleep my darling baby  
  
Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep  
  
Sleep. . . Rest. . .warm in your bed  
  
Sleep. . . Rest. . . my darling baby  
  
Dream. . . Dream. . . Dream. . . "  
  
Everyone stared in awe as Pan began to quiet down and study Trunks. They  
  
were nose to nose when Pan pulled on his cheek. She began to laugh as Trunks continued  
  
to make faces.  
  
It was that day, out in the backyard, under the clouds and the shining sun, that a  
  
rope of sand began to build. This rope would become partictuarily strong. . . someday. . . 


	3. Chapter 2 The Day He was There

A/N:Man, nobody has reviewed this. . . I like this story. It is probably going to be loooong though. Oh yea, I caught the title from Clone High so yea, Imma put that on the JUST REMEMBERED disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: No, sadly, I do not own any of the Dragonball series or Clone High. I am flattered that you would think so though. XD  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 2-The Day He was There   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A 16 year-old girl sat crying in a dark room. Her spiky ebony locks fell across her face,  
  
covering her dark eyes. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she caressed a pendant hanging  
  
from her neck. Her sobs were soft and quiet. She hugged her knees to herself, resting her head  
  
on them. "Why. . . why. . ." She murmered. "Why did he do that. . . Why did he say that. . .  
  
why. . . " She closed her eyes tightly, more tears cascading from those deep, dark pools of   
  
sorrow. Her fingers repeatedly stroked the golden heart hanging around her neck.  
  
Suddenly, a vivid image formed in her mind. A boy with oddly-coloured hair was fighting  
  
with a dark-haired girl. The girl wore a blue gi with a purple undershirt and an orange bandanna  
  
sat atop her short, spiky hair. The boy wore a navy gi with a dark green undershirt. There was  
  
another boy, dark skinned with dark, spiked up hair. This one wore and orange gi with a light blue  
  
undershirt. His was identical to the boy who was leaving. The running boy had almost the same  
  
facial features as the girl but his hair was spiked up more.   
  
  
  
"Now you're it!"  
  
"Am not! You were peeking!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was TOO!" The young girl punched the 10 year-old boy in the stomach.  
  
"Hey! WAS NOT!" The young boy caught the 5 year-old girl in a headlock.  
  
"WAS TOO! WAS TOO! WAS TOO!" The girl broke free and kicked the boy in the shins.  
  
"Was not Panny-pot!"  
  
The girl growled and punched the boy in the face. "Shut up! You were to Boxer Boy!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
"Why not Boxer Boy?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"WHO'S GONNA MAKE ME?!"  
  
"I am!" An 8 year-old boy stepped between the bickering pair. "Stop fighting! Pan,  
  
Trunks wasn't peeking and Trunks, Pan isn't it."  
  
"Then who's it Uubu?" Pan and Trunks asked in unison.  
  
"Me," Uubu grinned and clsed his eyes. "One. . . Two. . . Three. . . Four. . . "  
  
Pan and Trunks ran away as Uubu counted. Just as 'ten' was spoken, a curious Goten  
  
came, doughnut in hand. Uubu came over and tapped his shoulder. "Now you're it." Uubu ran   
  
away, leaving behind a confused 9 year-old.  
  
  
  
"Trunks? Was that you?" Asked the small girl. There was no reply. Pan crouched behind  
  
a tree, hiding. She had heard a rustle in the freshly fallen leaves. Her brows furrowed in worry.  
  
"Wh-wh-what was that if it wasn't T-trunks?"   
  
Rustle, rustle, rutsle.  
  
Pan gulped and slowly looked around the tree and saw--  
  
Nobody.  
  
Nothing.   
  
Nothing but the sound of the wind blowing through the leaves.  
  
Nothing but the occasional squirrel leaping up the trees.   
  
Nothing but a bird fluttering onto the ground, pecking at the dirt.  
  
Nothing but the big orange sabertooth stalking towards her.  
  
Wait. . . .   
  
"Big orange sabertoof!? Here in the woods? Oh no! What am I going to do?!" Pan turned  
  
and began running. Right into the tree. "Tree!" Pan climbed and climbed, higher and higher. As she  
  
reached the top, a great rumble almost knocked her off. The sabertooth was ramming the tree! "Oh  
  
no! Stop it! Stop! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!" She yelled. She began to cry.  
  
"SSSSSSTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!"  
  
Uubu scouted through the foerest. Goten was following, but not very quickly. He kept  
  
stopping to bite his doughnut.   
  
"Pan? Pan, where are you?" Suddenly, Uubu heard a scream.  
  
"SSSSSSTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!"  
  
He immediatly recognized the voice: A teary and frantic Pan. He would get her but, he could  
  
not trace Ki and on top of that, he was unsure of his ability to defeat the monster. He had not realized  
  
he was still running until he crashed into something. No, someone. Trunks.  
  
"Uubu! Didja hear Pan?"   
  
Uubu nodded. "Trunks, you go to her! I'll get our parents! Hurry up, alright?"  
  
"Hai!"   
  
The two dashed off opposite ways.   
  
Uubu sped off past Goten, who was calling him.   
  
"I'm sorry Goten, but this is not the time for play!"  
  
"I know Uubu! I was saying that I am going to get Panny some food!"  
  
Despite the situation, Uubu chukled softly. Food was always on Goten's mind in some way.   
  
Pan was cuddled at the top of the tree, bawling. She had tried everything to get rid of the sabertooth, but it just kept charging. Each of its rams shook the tree vigourously and almost flicked her small self off. She had tried to Ki blast it, curse at it and even shove rude gestures at it. All had no effect- she was trapped. Tears streamed down her face and her voice was hoarse from yelling. "Stop it. . . I'm gonna fall. . . leave me alone. . ." she sobbed.  
  
  
  
Uubu ran to the house. "GOKOU-SAN! GOHAN-SAN! PAN IS CORNERED UP A TREE BY A BIIIIG MONSTER!"  
  
"Hn?! A monster?!" Gohan and Beederu rushed over to Uubu, while Gokou and Goten grabbed as many more doughnuts they could carry and walked over as well. "Did you see the monster?" asked Beederu.  
  
"No, but I heard her yell! She was crying and stuff!"  
  
Beederu turned to Gohan. "This might be trouble. . . " Gohan nodded and turned to Uubu.   
  
"Where did you hear her?"  
  
"This way, follow me!" Uubu rushed off into the forest and Gohan followed with the rest of the Sons and Briefs not far behind (excluding Pan and Trunks, of course).  
  
  
  
"PPPPPPAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!"  
  
Pan looked up. Well, more like down. She saw her family and the Briefs running over to her tree. "MAMA! PAPA!" More tears rolled down her cheeks. "Mama. . . Papa. . . "  
  
Just as the families gathered, out of nowhere came Trunks, tackling down the sabertooth.   
  
"EAT THIS! AND THAT! AND SOME OF THOSE!" he yelled.  
  
The sabertooth smacked him away into a tree. He hit it and fell to the ground. "Baka. . . " he muttered.  
  
Vegeta kicked the sabertooth through one tree, then another, then another, then another, and so on and so forth. Beederu and Gohan flew up and retrieved Pan.  
  
"Mama!" Pan took hold of her mothers hands and her mother cradled her in her arms.   
  
"Panny, you had me so worried!"  
  
"What were you doing in the woods anyway?" inquired Gohan.  
  
"Playing Hide and. . ." Pan's eyes widedned and she jumped out of her mother's arms. "GO-O-O-TEN! You still didn't catch me!" Pan began to run to the house, grabbing Trunks as she ran. "Hey Boxer Boy, thanks for rescuing me!" She stuck out her tounge as him.  
  
"No problemo, Panny-pot!" He smirked. The two ran off, followed by Uubu and a doughnut-stuffed Goten.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N:Heheheh. . . are they not kawaii? Tell me what you think, just press that little box that says 'GO!' And no more updates until at least 7 reviews.  
  
Cookies for all!  
  
Ciao 4 Now  
  
THe Amazing Sponge 


	4. Chapter 3 The First to Fall

A/N:That is cooooooooooorrect! Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooou got it! Another chapter of a Rope of Sand!!!!!!! -=Waits for cheers and/or applause, but hears none, she continues, slightly less motivated=- I would like to thank all you who have been kind enough to supply me with these. . .   
  
-=Look of shock=- T-t-t-t-two reviews. . . ? -=Continues, teary-eyed, in a monotone voice=- I see. Well, note that I am less motivated by the lack of reviews coming to this story. I really like this story. It disheartens me to find that not many others do but. . .-=sigh=- on with the stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for this PC...wait, this is my dad's. . . -=meep=-  
  
F.Y.I:Bura(no, not pronounced Byula, just Bura) and Marron are hereby introduced! Their ages are: Bura-8 Marron-9 And just to refresh your memory, everyone else: Pan-5 Trunks-10 Goten-9 Uubu-8  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 3 The First to Fall   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The girl gave a small smile at the memory. But then her smily quickly faded when she remembered an overheard conversation that day. . . There was a blonde girl with pigtails and a pink sundress talking to a blue-haired girl with a red headband and a matching tee and skirt. Both were sitting back in the shade with sunglasses on, not even moving to follow the crowd that was their family and friends.  
  
"What a ham," stated the blue-haired girl.  
  
"Hn? What's a ham? Isn't that a pig?"  
  
"A ham," the aqua-haired child pulled off her sunglasses to reveal azure eyes and turned to face her friend. "Is a hog of spotlight. Mama said it yesterday when she was watching her TV."  
  
"Oh. Yea, she's a ham. Always getting into trouble, always fighting with the icky boys. . . . how can she stand them? They are so. . . " the blonde shuddered. ". . . Icky!"  
  
"You know what Marron? You're right! And since she plays with THEM all the time, she's ICKY too!" Marron and the other girl cackled at their own little 'joke.' Little did they know the girl in question was watching them- and heard every word they said.   
  
"We will not play with Pan anymore, she is gross and icky!" declared Marron. "Ya with me Bura?"  
  
"You know it!" they both stood up and stated that they were under an 'oath' not to play with Pan anymore. Pan however glared at them, unseen. She could feel the tears beckoning her to lety them loose. Normally she would have, but today was different.  
  
"No," she said. "NO! They do NOT deserve any crying! NO NO NO NO!" Pan ran into the house before Marron and Bura could spot her. She ran crying and ignored everyone who was calling her and telling her to stop. She kept running, down the halls, down the stairs, and into the basement where she collided with a wall. Not a wall, a person. A little boy with strangely vivid. . . lavender hair?  
  
"Pan? Pan, how come you're crying? Pan?"  
  
Pan continued to sob. She buried her face in her hands and cried harder. Trunks hugged her.  
  
"Stop crying Pan. S'okay, no more sabertooths waiting here for you! My dad kicked it and it went far, far away!"  
  
  
  
The girl let out a little laugh at the memory. Vegeta kicking a sabertooth across the forest. It may have been a small feat to him, but it was h*lla funny! The girl smiled a bit, happy at the comforting Trunks had done. Trunks. That reminded her. . . he was so mean. . . and then that day as well, the day with the sabertooth, he had betrayed her then. The first betrayal.  
  
  
  
"Trunks! Trunksie-poo!" called a sickeningly sweet voice.   
  
"Trunksie-wunksie poo!" called another.   
  
Voices Pan had come to despise. Marron and Bura.   
  
Trunks imediately let go of Pan and turned to face his sister and her friend.   
  
"Trunks! Were you hugging HER?!" yelled Bura.  
  
"Um. . . .uh. . . " stuttered Trunks.  
  
"Why do you even PLAY with her?! You know she is not like a elegant girl like me and Bura, she is more like a sniveling boy dog!"  
  
"N-no I am NOT!" shrieked Pan. She could feel the tears once again begging to come out.  
  
"Yes you ARE! You always play with boys and you always get all gross and DIRTY!" Marron screamed.  
  
"Yea, are TOO!" agreed Bura.  
  
"Am NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!" Marron and Bura yelled in unison.  
  
"A-am NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"Am N-NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"A-am N-NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"A-a-a-a-" Pan choked on her tears. Marron and Bura crossed their arms and smiled in triumph.   
  
"Ha ha, told you so!" they taunted. Pan began to cry, but only a few tears fell. She resisted the urge to cry by taking the urge for revenge. She punched Marron and Bura in the stomach and was about to kick them when a voice stopped her.  
  
"PAN! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" yelled Trunks. He grabbed her foot and twisted it.   
  
"St-st-stop it!" she cried. He let go and shoved her into the dirt.   
  
"I'm telling!" yelled Bura. She was not very hurt by Pan's attack, but Marron was also in tears. Trunks helped Marron to walk and Bura led them to their parents. Pan kneeled on the dirt and buried her face in her hands. She cried and cried, not noticing the arms that wrapped around her to console her.  
  
It was this day that one rope grew even stronger. It was this day the the first grain of sand fell from another.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N:Arrgh. . . just as I was writing this I got pissed. . . but then my mom called me and I got a brownie! You can to, if you review! Thankies to all the have reviewed so far!  
  
Ciao 4 Now  
  
THe Amazing Sponge 


	5. Chapter 4 The New Year's Party

A/N:Thankies to all you reviewers!!!!! I hope you like this chappie because I had a major New Year's inspiration. . . may be a tad late though. . . I hope you like it nonetheless!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own squat! Now leave me alone!!!!! ToT  
  
"talking"  
  
":thinking:"  
  
"`device speaking`"  
  
Flashback Ages: Trunks-11 Marron-10 Goten-10 Bura-9 Uubu-9 Pan-6  
  
Current Ages: Trunks-21 Marron-20 Goten-20 Bura-19 Uubu-19 Pan-16  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 4 The New Year's Party  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"That. . . bastard. . . that inane freak. . . he was such a-a posuer!" muttered the weeping girl. Her fists were clenched so hard she was beginning to draw blood. "But then. . . He hugged me afterward. . . . " Pan sighed softly. "If my memory serves me right. . . we were even partners in crime at the New Year's Party a year after that. . . "  
  
"`Ha-roo Consumer this is the Candyman speaking my sector is all set over!`"  
  
"`I read you loud and clear Uubu, but my name is Goten remember? Over.`"  
  
"`Consumer this is now Fryer speaking- Consumer is your codename you dunce! Over.`"  
  
"`Oh yeah. Okay, gotcha Pa- I mean Fryer. Ready to go? Over.`"  
  
"`Fryer is ready, over.`"  
  
"`Candyman is ready, over.`"  
  
"`Consumer is ready, over.`"  
  
Silence for a few moments- then. . .   
  
"`Um, Trunks? Are you there?`"  
  
"`USE THE CODE NAMES GOTEN! I mean. . . Consumer! OVER.`"  
  
"`Oops, sorry Fryer! Over!`"  
  
"`This is your captain, UnderBriefs, speaking. Are you all ready to go? Over.`"  
  
"`Fryer is ready, over.`"  
  
"`Candyman is ready, over.`"  
  
"`Consumer is ready, over.`"  
  
"`Then let's lock and load. UnderBriefs, over and out.`" Click.  
  
"`Fryer, same thing!`" Click.  
  
"`Candyman, likewise!`" Click.  
  
"`Um. . . I think I am the only one le-`" Click.  
  
Pan flattened herself against the wall and slowly sidestepped toward the corner. There she slowly turned and surveyed the living room. "Okay, so. . . maple syrup-" a bucket of maple syrup stood alone in the rafters- "-check. Popcorn string-" -there was an unusually long trail of popcorn on a string trailing from a bucket full of maple dyrup on the rafters, around a branch on the Christmas Tree, all the way across the doorway to the kitchen- "-check. Bread bed-" -a layer of bread was directly underneath the bucket of maple syrup, coloured with blue food colouring to blend in with the carpet- "-check. Egg towel- " -a towel hung from the mantelplace, its unseen side covered with raw egg- "-check. All things are set in place!" declared a triumphant Pan. She then clicked on her walkie-talkie and pressed a number of buttons. "`Ha-roo Candyman? This is Fryer reporting that everything has been placed properly and is ready for action! Over.`"  
  
"`Okay Fryer. . . `" A sigh was heard but was not paid attention to. "`I will report it to the Consumer to set the bait. Over and out.`" Click.  
  
Pan turned off her walkie-talkie as well and leaned on the wall. ":This is going to be fun. And it'll teach ugly Bura and stupid Marron to mess with me!:" Her thoughts of revenge were interrupted by the sound of the living room being filled up by the adults who were cooking outside. A platter of snacks was placed on the coffee table and the women of the families sat diwe to relax. Pan sat on the couch facing the kitchen doorway ad the trap as the men began to come into the room as well. She smiled- the plan was going to work. The path from the doorway to the bread bed was clear- everyone was either on a sofa or at the platter of snacks. She heard a beep and clicked on her walkie-talkie, her back turned from everyone else.   
  
"`This is UnderBriefs speaking, make sure you get in position because the Consumer is bringing the toast along as we speak. Over.`"  
  
"`Okay, I gotcha. Fryer is over and out.`" Pan clicked off her walkie-talkie yet again and stepped forward, just inches short of the bread bed. As she did so, she saw Trunks stand in the doorway of the kitchen, a pair of scissors in hand. Behind him was a very smug looking Marron. And then everything seemed to happen in a blur-  
  
Pan stumbled forward onto the bread bed and turning around, she spotted Bura with an evil grin on her face. She turned once again to find Trunks' hand holding the scissors on either side of the string. He seemed to move in slow motion as the sharp blades closed in on the defenseless twine. As the final snip took place, an scrunched her eyes shut, waiting for the impact of the sticky liquid above her.  
  
It never came.  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N:AIEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry that was so short. . . but I needed to cut it off there. . . for reasons I shall not say. Happy New Year's all and thankies for reading!!!!!!  
  
GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ciao 4 now,  
  
ja ne,  
  
THe Amazing Sponge 


	6. Chapter 5 Ice Cream on VDay

A/N:Time to update this story now... sorry, but this will probably be the short chappied one. Sorry for those of you who like this. Well, on with it!  
  
Disclaimer: I live with my parents. 'Nuff said.  
  
"talking"  
  
":thinking:"  
  
"`device speaking`"  
  
Flashback Ages: Trunks-11 Marron-10 Goten-10 Bura-9 Uubu-9 Pan-6  
  
Current Ages: Trunks-21 Marron-20 Goten-20 Bura-19 Uubu-19 Pan-16  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 5 Ice Cream on V-Day  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"I never felt anything... I guess he saved me... but why cut the rope on me if he was going to save me anyway?"  
  
The girl put her hands on her head and lay down on the floor. "It is hopeless... he never liked me..." she sniffed. Then the phone rang. She stood hesitantly and picked up the receiver. "Mooshi mooshi?"  
  
"`Pan?`"  
  
Pan's eyes narrowed. It was Trunks. "What do you want?"  
  
"`I want to know if you are coming with us. We're all going to the Ice Cream Shoppe in honour of Valentine's, remember?`"  
  
Pan sighed. "Yes, I guess I'm coming..."  
  
"`Ok. We'll be there to pick you up in around 5 minutes.`" Click.  
  
Pan hung up her phone and sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling. ":Why the hell did I just let him slide like that?:" Pan scolded herself for always being too forgiving. As she did, she subconsiously began to rub the pendant around her neck. It was so smooth and strong. Like a friendship wthout too many rough edges- fights, lies, betrayals... it played a symbolic role in her life without her even knowing it.   
  
The doorbell rang, springing her out of her thoughts and down the stairs. "'Tousan, I am going to be at the Ice Cream Shoppe!" she called before heading out.  
  
"So I told Marissa that if she wanted to be invited, she would have to crawl..."   
  
Trunks and Bura laughed at Marron's story. Apparently Marissa was so pathetic, she did anything Marron told her too. Goten chomped down on fries. Pan sat in the back, away from the ever cackling Bura and Marron, staring at the road. Her smooth black hair whipped around in the wind blowing through the unroofed convertible. Her eyes glazed over as she was lost in thought. Lost in another memory of back then, when the wounds of betrayal were fresh and still being made.  
  
"I want Pecan Butter!" demanded Marron.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" agreed Bura.  
  
"Rocky Road!" cheered Goten.  
  
"Vanilla Ripple!" called Uubu.  
  
"And a triple fudgey chocolate yougurt for me." Trunks placed retrieved their order and brought it to their table. "Happy Valentine's Day everybody!" he smiled. The kids scrambled for their Ice Cream and began gourging.  
  
"H-hey! Wh-what did I m-miss?" Pan came running over and leaned on the table, panting. "I-is my ice cream r-ready?" she looked over at Trunks, who looked back with a cold look in his eyes.  
  
"YOUR ice cream? Well... if you would order it, it would be."  
  
"Um, okay. I want a... Rocky Road please!" Pan grinned.  
  
"Okay, go tell him that!" Trunks snorted, pointing to the Ice Cream Man.  
  
Pan looked slightly taken aback, but she walked over and placed her order nonetheless. The man held out her ice cream cone but when she moved to take it, he swung it back.  
  
"Pay up missy."  
  
"Pay? But I thought Trunks paid!"  
  
"Trunks? As in Briefs? Hah, he only paid for his friends."  
  
"B-but I have not got any money!"  
  
"Tough luck little lady!" the man scoffed as he ate the ice cream himself.  
  
Pan looked over at the table where everyone (other than Goten, who was gourging, and Uubu) was laughing at her. Her eyes welled up intears, but her face took on an angry expression.  
  
"Aw, did we make the puppy cry?" sneered Marron.  
  
"Yeah, is the doggy woggie going to cwy?" laughed Bura.  
  
Trunks just continued laughing between bites of ice cream.  
  
Pan stormed away, sniffing and keeping her eyes squeezed shut. She walked out the door of the Shoppe and slammed it behind her, causing an old light to fall. She began crying as soon as she was in the parking lot, oblivious to the cars around her, or the one beside her, holding out his ice cream.   
  
"Pan?  
  
Pan?  
  
Pan?  
  
PAN!"  
  
Pan snapped out of her thoughts and swiveled around to face Uubu. "C'mon Pan, we're at the Shoppe." he opened the door for her and closed it after she walked out of the car. He followed her as she walked into the Shoppe, reaching into her pocket. She felt around for the few Yen she kept saved, just in case.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N:It is official. I hate- nay, despise- the Bura and Marron in this story. Biznatches....  
  
ANYWAY  
  
I hope you liked this, but a little too late for V-day, nyuh? Sorry about that. Time to work on my next story now.   
  
Ja ne!  
  
THe Amazing Sponge 


End file.
